


Check Out the Love Birds (Or is it Cubs?)

by im_the_hero



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Go Cubs Go, Im still so happy aboth the cubs winning, Ive been drunk for like a week now, M/M, Mentions of Javier/Addison, Mentions of foursomes, Post World Series, Smut, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: "Answer me babe. Are you okay?”

  Kris pulled away from Rizzo’s face, eyes watery and streaked with tears. “I'm just. So damn lucky.” He brought his right hand up to cup Anthony's neck, thumb stroking at his jaw lightly. “I get to wake up and do what I love everyday. With who I love.” Kris took in a shuddering breath. “I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”





	

“Are you crying?” Anthony asked between desperate kisses and roaming hands. Kris’s breath hitched and his hands tightened even further in the sweat and champagne soaked jersey. “Answer me babe. Are you okay?”

Kris pulled away from Rizzo’s face, eyes watery and streaked with tears. “I'm just. So damn lucky.” He brought his right hand up to cup Anthony's neck, thumb stroking at his jaw lightly. “I get to wake up and do what I love everyday. With who I love.” Kris took in a shuddering breath. “I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Ow ow check out those love birds!” Javier teased down the hall. Addison hushed him, scolding him to keep his trap shut. “Come on babe, I'm just picking on the dynamic duo. They'll get over it.”

“Get a room ya crazy kids!” Joe yelled from the open door of the locker room. “Ross just because you're drunk doesn't mean any of the boys are gonna fall in bed with you tonight!” Joe scolded before closing the locker room door.

“Hotel?” Rizz offered, arching an eyebrow at his best friend.

“Hotel.” Bryant confirmed. “Hey short and second? Wanna ride?”

“We just got an Uber. You can ride with us.” Addison offered, much to Javier’s dismay. “Don't be a crybaby. It's a fifteen minute ride for heaven's sake.”

The ride to the hotel was excruciating. Sitting in the very back row of a minivan was awful. Kris jacking Anthony off while their fellow infielders chatted with them was embarrassing and maddening. Anthony was gonna kill Kris. Or fuck him senseless. Both sound good.

“How hot would it be to get off in this elevator.”Javier asked Addison, pushing him up against the back wall.

“No! Absolutely not!” Addison dismissed the suggestion immediately. “Number one, there's a camera. We could get arrested for public indecency. And number two our teammates are here, you pig!”

“Oh but one of them jerking off the other in the back seat is totally acceptable right?” Javier shot back.

Kris pulled his jersey up over his face. “Let us never speak of this encounter ever again.”

“I second the motion!” Addison piped up before Javier claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

“Would I be a pig for suggesting a foursome?” Anthony asked.

Kris slapped his arm. “Dude! Yes you would be!”

Addi pulled away to catch his breath. “You are deeply disturbed my friend.”

Javier licked a line up Addi’s neck. “I think it'd be hot.” Javier chimed in.

“We aren't having a foursome!’ Addison grabbed at Javier’s nippel and twisted hard, making him yelp and jump back. “That's what you get for being a pig!”

Kris and Anthony laughed. “Aw man look who ain't getting any tonight.” Rizz teased.

“Keep up the childish act and you won't either.” Kris warned. Rizzo’s cackles came to a halt. Then Javier laughed.

“Won't be getting any tomorrow either if you don't stop.” Addison scolded.

“Babe don't be like that!” Javier bemoaned. The elevator finally came to a halt and the doors opened. Kris and Anthony went to the left, and Addi and Javy remained bickering in the elevator.

“I'm not sure I even wanna do the dues now.” Anthony sighed as he stripped down to just his boxers and flopped back on the bed. “I feel just. Tired now.”

“What a shame.” Kris sighed. “And here I am, all worked up and needing to burn off some energy.”

“Oh yeah?” Anthony asked skeptically.

“Yeah. Guess I'll have to take care of myself.” Kris appeared over Anthony, hair mussed up and shirtless.

Anthony hummed, bringing his hands up behind his head. This is what Kris likes. Anthony isn't against it entirely. The view is pretty great. The company even better.

“When we get home, after the parade and the party and stuff, I want you to fuck me on every surface of the house. Even the damn kitchen counter.” Kris brought up a bottle of lube and opened it, letting it drip down his fingers. “I wanna feel you for weeks after.” Kris reached around his body. Anthony left his eyes on Kris's though. His eyes were shining so fiercely it was hard to look away.

“That sounds hot.” was all Anthony could spit out.

“You sound like you're sixteen still.” Kris laughed. “God would you make yourself useful and hold my hips? If I fall and get hurt Joe will kill you.”

“Sorry if I felt like assisting would ruin the show.” Anthony reached out and gently grabbed Kris's hips, keeping him balanced as he fingered himself.

Kris hummed. “Apology accepted. Now tell me how you're gonna fuck me when we get home.” 

“Mmm. I think we'll start in the living room. Drop all the bags by the door and I'll guide you to the couch.” Kris gasped, Anthony assumed he put his third finger in. “I'm gonna push you face down into the couch and eat you out.”

“Fuck!” Kris hissed out. “Keep going, oh god.”

Anthony licked his lips. “I'm might let you come like that. Ass sloppy and ready for me. Leave your boxers over your dick so that way they're a complete mess.”

Kris threw his head back and moaned. “Tell me more.”

Anthony reached back with his left hand and teased Kris's rim where it was stretched over his fingers. “After you came back around I'll take you to the kitchen table. Finger you til you come again.”

“So that's your game?” Kris gasped out, bucking when Rizzo’s pointer finger eased in beside the three already there.

“I wanna see how many times you'll come before we get to bed.” Rizz massaged Bryant's hip with his right hand. “I'll let you fuck my throat in the kitchen.”

“Fuck!” Kris shouted, thrusting his fingers to the same tempo Anthony's finger had started. “Oh fuck I want that. Do I get you come down your throat?”

“Absolutely.” Anthony assured. “And then I'll carry you to bed and open your ass up. Eat you out some more. And when you're about to lose it again I'll back off and make you suck my dick.” The string of curses flying from his usually composed lover are delicious. “Maybe I'll get out the cock ring and put it on you. I'll come inside you, make you nice and sloppy and wet. Plug you up and then stretch myself out and ride your dick.”

“Promise? Please promise, oh dear god Anthony I want it!” Kris sounded absolutely wrecked already. “Fuck fuck fuck if you don't do that to me i'll never forgive you.”

“After I come from riding your dick I'm gonna fuck you again.” Kris whined. “I'm absolutely going to demolish your ass. I'll gonna fill you up so much you'll never remember what it felt like without my dick and cum in your ass. I'll keep you nice and plugged up for a day or two so you'll be nice and stretched and ready for me. The thought of your ass aching so bad when I'm done is fucking amazing. Are you ready yet?”

Kris could only nod. He removed his fingers and slowly eased down on Anthony's dick, head thrown back and sobbing as he sank down over it.

“Take your time babe.” Rizz urged. “I don't want you hurt.”

Kris opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form words. “One day, after we get home. Will you fist me?”

Anthony choked on air. “What?”

“Fist me.” Kris growled out, then suddenly became sheepish. “I. Uh. It's something I've always wanted to try. Fuck just the thought of it makes me hard.” Kris raised up and back down over Anthony's dick. “My ass a gaping mess for anyone to stick their dick in.” Kris's breathing became harsher. “We could do that foursome thing. You could fist me until I come, and then use me like a damn come whole. Oh god, oh god!” Kris threw his head back. “Or-or since you love the thought of sloppy seconds so much- fuck Rizz!- A-Addison and Javy could fuck me after you fisted me, and, and, and after they come you can shove my face down and just fucking _take me_ and make me come again and fill my ass so full and plug me up so nothing slips out and you can fuck me again after they leave.”

“You're a closet slut.” Anthony marveled. “Oh god babe that's fucking hot.” Anthony felt like he was on fire. Like he'd just hit a grand slam to win the game. “God let's do it. Holy fuck I wanna see you all fucked out and used and left in come filed daze. Jesus do you know how hot that sounds?”

“I wanna come babe.” Kris gasped out. “I just wanna come please, Anthony I need you.” Kris sounded like he was sobbing, over sensitive and aching to let go. “Please babe I need it.”

Anthony rose up and rolled Kris onto his back fucking him deep with languid rolls of his hips, abdomen brushing against Kris's dick. “Is that better babe?” All Kris could do is nod. “If you want, we could talk to them.” Anthony whispered in Kris's ear. “Tell them what you want. The only one we need to convince is Addison. Think about it. Both of their dicks, sliding into your ass. Your ass that I fisted. And while they're fucking you I might watch. Of use your mouth for my own pleasure. How does that sound? Every inch of you being used and abused. Does that turn you on?”

Kris sobbed, tears escaping his eyes. “I wanna come Rizz. Please please just, I need. More? Fuck it hurts!”

“I've got you.” Rizz cupped his balls, kneeding them lightly. “Let go babe. I got you.”

Kris opened his mouth in a silent scream, body tensing so harshly it punched all the air out of Anthony's body and he tumbled over as well, conscious enough to slump to the side of Kris as to not constrict his breathing.

“Do you mean it?” Kris asked after he could see more than vague outlines of things. “About fucking me in every room. Cuz i really like it when you eat me out and stuff.”

“Did you mean what you said about the foursome?” Anthony challenged, still panting.

“Only if you promise to fist me.” Kris shot back. Anthony moaned.

“God that sounds hot.” Anthony moaned. “Deal. All of it.”

“Deal.” Kris agreed. “We're still working out everyday.”

“Will you work you with a plug in?” Anthony asked.

“Will you do it with a ring on?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Alright then.” Kris agreed. “Sleep now. We got publicity shit to do tomorrow.”

Rizz pulled the comforter over them. “I love you too babe.”

Kris snorted. “You better.”


End file.
